1. Field
This application relates to brachytherapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Brachytherapy applies radiation to tissue by placing the source of radiation close to the tissue. Oftentimes, a high dose of radiation is needed. However, it may be difficult to apply a high dose to areas in need of treatment using brachytherapy, without also causing damage to healthy tissue in the vicinity.
One approach to addressing this difficulty is to utilize seed tubes with individually-settable tissue spacings, as described in U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/864,288, entitled “BRACHYTHERAPY DEVICE HAVING SEED TUBES WITH INDIVIDUALLY-SETTABLE TISSUE SPACINGS,” filed Nov. 3, 2006. The technician may individually set the separation distance between each seed tube that carries a radiation seed and the wall of the cavity in which it is placed.
Expertise may be required to ascertain and set the desired spacings in such a device. The use of different spacings, moreover, may complicate the process of creating and implementing an effective treatment regimen.